dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Three Page One
The First Battle The Z-Warriors, minus Vegeta, met on a peak about 20 miles from the island. Al had adopted Goku's mode of dress while Ed, never one to blend in, just wore his regular shirt and pants. Hawkeye, who just went by Riza now, had started wearing a black tank top and cargo pants, with boots and wrist bands, all of which was made from Kami's special weighted material. "Well, well, Fullmetal, you've grown almost half an inch." Ed grinned. "Nice try, Riza. I don't let that get to me anymore." Riza smiled. "So, Al, how's the body treating you?" "Well, It's actually tougher than the armor was. Once I got over the pain of getting my tail grabbed, I didn't have anymore problems." "Well," Ed corrected him, "we do have that problem with full moons." Al laughed and said "Oh, yeah. I'd forgotten about that." Riza didn't know what they meant and was about to ask, when Bulma and Yajirobe showed up. Bulma greeted them warmly. "Hey, everybody! I just came to wish you all good luck." The bundle in her arms began to move. "Oh, yeah. I also want to introduce you to this little guy! Everyone, meet Trunks!" She pulled away the blanket to reveal a miniature version of the young man who had given them the warning about the androids. Goku walked over and said, "Hey there! I'll bet your daddy is Vegeta, huh?" Bulma was surprised. "How did you know, Goku? I wanted it to be a surprise." Goku laughed nervously. "He looks like Vegeta. He has that focused look." Bulma didn't look satisfied with that answer, but let it drop. Yamcha started getting agitated. "Where are they? Shouldn't we be sensing them?" Ed answered. "Not necessarily. If these are artificial beings, then they may not use Ki. That would make them undetectable." Goku thought for a moment, then said "Well, I guess we should search the island then. We'll split up. Whoever finds them, push your energy up and wait for the others. No one fights alone." "Wait a minute guys." It was Yajirobe who had spoken. "Korin told me to give you these." He handed Krillin a small bag of Senzu bean. "And that's it for me. I'll be at the tower." Yajirobe climbed into his air car, took off, made it about 500 feet, and was shot down by an energy blast. Goku jumped into action. "Alright, that proves they're here. Gohan, go rescue Yajirobe. He should be fine. We're going to start searching, and you should join us when you get Yajirobe back up here." Gohan nodded, and everyone went to there appointed tasks. After about half an hour of searching, everyone felt Yamcha's energy level almost vanish. They all rushed to him, only to see an android with his fist through Yamcha's chest. "This one had a pitiful amount of energy, 19." The one who spoke had long white hair, strange clothes, and a hat with this symbol, [R>